One undercover gig to go please
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy walked up to the mirror and looked at her outfit. She turned to Traci, "Really, this is what I am wearing. I might as well be a dancer at the club, I think they get to wear more." Traci chuckled, "I could arrange for you to go in as a dancer but you said you didn't want to dance in just a thong." One-shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13**

**For those that do not like Nick and Andy as partners, you really won't like this story.**

**Also, I go back on shift tomorrow, my two weeks are up. So I will be slow in the story department.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy walked up to the mirror and looked at her outfit. She turned to Traci, "Really, this is what I am wearing. I might as well be a dancer at the club, I think they get to wear more."

Traci chuckled, "I could arrange for you to go in as a dancer but you said you didn't want to dance in just a thong."

"Traci, I am wearing a thong." Andy sighed, the skirt barely covered her butt, if she bent over, you could see everything she was wearing or not. She had what she fondly referred to as a bedazzled bra on that caused her boobs to be lifted and squeezed together. Along with black four inch heals, she was ready to see the makeup artist. Andy grabbed the trench coat that Traci held out, "I find it funny that they are going to paint a tattoo on my back and cover the one I have."

Traci giggled, "hey, at least its only for tonight, we are told a big time distributor is going to be there, no one knows who he is and we need eyes in, we need to know who is trying to take over the drug sales in east Toronto. The owner in the club wants to keep the club clean, so he agreed for you to come in as a waitress and Nick as a bouncer. We can't send Gail in with you; she has been in the news with the trial coming up. Besides, you and Nick have a cover already that was not blown from the last OP, it just easier this way."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, you just want to look at my butt." Andy smacked Traci's arm as she walked out of the locker room. Sam was leaning on the wall waiting for them. He looked up and down at Andy in heels and a trench coat and smirked. Andy hit his arm, "keep it up and you will so not get any later tonight. " Sam's face dropped to hide the big grin, "I have a wire for you, once you get the tattoo on, I will help you get it situated. "

Nick walked up to them, "Well, hello sexy. " Grabbing Andy by the waist. Andy blushed, while Traci giggled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I see he gets to wear more clothing than me." Andy huffed.

Nick laughed, "well, don't want the girls falling all over my handsome body. Got an OP to do."

Sam gently guided Andy to the make up artist. Sam watched as Andy removed the trench coat, straddled the chair so she could lean over the table. Sam about died, all he could think of was she looked so hot and how much he wanted to touch her right now.

Andy pointed a finger at Traci and Sam, "Not a word, Not a word."

The artist started covering her tattoo and working on the stamp that would go on her back. It took two hours but it was all done. Andy put her trench coat back on and headed to the bullpen to get Nick.

All who were going to be on the OP were sitting there, Traci looked up, "Oh good you're done. Now remember you two, Nick and Andy already have a cover story as a couple, so we are going to stick with that. They work at the club, Andy is a waitress and Nick is a bouncer. The staff will be told they are in town for a few days and just need some money so they asked a favor of the owner to work today. "

"Sam and I will be in the van with the surveillance equipment. We have cameras in the club, while Nick and Andy will wear wires. You three will be on the roof of neighboring buildings in case something goes wrong. Marlo will be in a car in the back alley just in case you need to escape. Everyone got it."

All agreed. Everyone walked out to the cars. Nick and Andy got into the car. Nick looked over at Andy, "You got your mic on?"

"Yep, it's clipped between my boobs." Andy smirked. "Where is yours?"

"On my collar."

Nick leaned down and looked for the mic, "Sam, please remember that we are just playing a couple, don't kill me because you don't like something we do ok."

Andy chuckled knowing Sam was listening on the other end, "He knows who I go home to. Besides this is just one undercover gig ok."

Nick laughed, "Like ordering fries, one undercover gig to go please."

* * *

Nick and Andy arrived at the club thirty minutes before shift. They got the run down from the owner on what the night would be like and what their jobs where. The night progressed with Andy serving drinks and Nick watching over the club. They still had a couple of hours before the mark came in but what came through the door next surprised Nick.

"Nicky baby, how are you?" Steven patted Nick on the back. Nick looked around for Andy, "Steven what are you doing here?" He is supposed to be in jail, what the hell is he doing here thought Nick.

"Well, me and the boys are out on the town looking to score. I have taken over a few things since I last saw you. Where is that hottie of a girlfriend of yours, would love to see that smoking body of hers again."

Just as Nick started to say something, Andy looked over and saw who Nick was with. Andy spoke quietly but loud enough for the mic to pick up, "We have got trouble, a guy from our previous OP is here. This is going to get out of control guys, Steven is suppose to be in jail."

Andy waved, walked over to the bar and put her tray down. She then started to walk over to Nick, before she got up to Nick she quietly said, "Game on guys." Andy walked up to the side of Nick and eased into him; Nick put his hands on Andy's waist as they kissed each other deeply. Andy then turned to Steven, "Stevie, how are you? I see you still have earned the goon squad following you." She leaned in and kissed Steven's cheek.

Steven smiled big, "Always a pleasure to see you Andy, especially in that outfit. When are you going to dump Nick and shack up with me? I could so rock your world."

Andy laughed, "Nah, Nick is the one for me." Andy backed up into Nick and started moving seductively on Nick as he stood behind her. She could feel Nick trying to control his breathing so she tried to be careful with teasing him but she was trying to show Steven nothing had changed since they last saw him. "Well boys, I must head back to work my station." Andy blew kisses, kissed Nick and headed back to the bar.

Steven smacked Nick on the back, "I tell you man, if you ever get tired of her, call me, I will come in and soothe her hurt feelings with my awesome body."

Nick chuckled, "Let me get you a table Steven, I'll even put you in Andy's station, she will take care your drinks."

"Thanks Nick."

Nick showed them to there table and then want back to working. Once he saw Andy was getting their drink order, he told one of the other bouncers he was going out for a smoke. Nick stepped out the back door and lighted a cigarette. Nick took two drags off and put it out with his foot, dropping a piece of paper on the ground at the same time. Nick then turned and went into the club.

* * *

Marlo waited and then snuck up and got the piece of paper. She got back to her car and read the note. Marlo reached for the radio, "Guys, Nick thinks Steven is the big fish, that he is the one everyone has been looking for. He also wrote tell Sam not to kill us when this is over." Marlo chuckled.

Sam clenched his jaw, Traci grabbed his arm, "It's all an act, remember that. They had to do a lot of things while they were on their last OP, so we can't judge. "

"That doesn't make it any easier Traci"

They then went back to watching the cameras and listening to the wires.

* * *

Andy continued to serve drinks to Steven and his crew. Soon another man came in and Nick watched him head to Steven's table. Andy and Nick talked across the bar without talking. Andy walked over and stood far enough until Steven motioned for her to come over, "Stevie, do you need more drinks, drink for your friend?"

Steven looked up at her and grabbed her arm; pulling her on his lap, "Keep me company Andy while I talk with Greg here." Andy looked over at Nick who started to head that way, she nodded, he nodded and Nick stayed where he was.

Steven started to run his hand from Andy's thigh up under her skirt and to her hip. Andy blushed and wanted to stop him but Steven didn't seem to notice what he was doing, so she left it alone since it got her a front row seat to the planning. It was like she wasn't even there the stuff they discussed. Greg and Steven continued to talk business, talking money, product and when deliver would be. Not after to long, Steven patted Andy for her to stand up. Greg and Steven shook hands and parted ways. Steven sat back down.

Andy picked up her tray, "Do you need anything else Steven?"

"Just a refresh on drinks, thanks Andy."

Andy walked over to the bar; Nick wandered over to be next to her. He started nuzzling into Andy's neck and whispered into her ear, "That seemed to go well, you got to hear everything I take it."

Andy nodded her head, "he is still here though." Andy leaned in and gave Nick a kiss and headed back with the drinks for Steven's table.

The night seemed to drag on for Andy. She noticed Nick sitting over by Steven. She wandered over, "You guys need a refresh on drinks?"

Steven smiled, "That would be great, Nick, what are you having?"

Nick looked at Andy, "Sweetie, I will have my usual."

Andy acknowledged and went to the bar. When she returned, she gave Nick his drink and then the others their drinks. Steven went to pull Andy into his lap again, Nick seeing this, grabbed Andy and planted her in his lap. Andy giggled as she sat down. Nick played with Andy's hair as Steven and Nick talked. Steven bragged about how he took over the business to Nick and then Steven said something that made Andy and Nick drop their jaws.

"Nick, my man, how much will it take for you to give me Andy?"

Andy looked at Nick; all Nick could say is "What?"

Steven smiled, "How much do you want for Andy. I want her and every man has a price, well, name it."

Nick just looked at Andy; they silently talked to each other with their eyes. Nick grinned, "Dude, I can't give up this hot body. " Nick stepped up the PDA, nuzzling into her neck and running his hands up and down her body. "You understand don't you? I mean, who can give up this body for money."

Andy leaned down and they kissed deeply hoping the show was working. Andy turned to Steven, "what makes you think Nick has any control over this, I do what I want, I DO Nick because I want to. He is my it, he is my everything. So I don't think he can sell me."

Steven laughed, "Andy is your shift over? "

"Yeah."

"Cool, lets blow this joint. Come join me at this other club, I have some business there with a new guy but after that we can discuss a private party. What do you say?"

Andy looked at Nick, shook her head yes and Nick spoke up, "Sounds like a great plan man."

Andy stood up and pulled Nick to her, just as she turned to go tell the bartender they were leaving, Steven leaned in, "maybe I can get you to agree to a threesome." Steven smirked at her as she walked away.

Nick walked up behind her at the bar, "ready to go party?"

"Yep, got my shirt out of my locker to go over this fabulous top." Andy eyed Steven coming up so she kissed Nick. Nick grabbed her hand and they headed out the door.

Steven had a limo waiting outside, Steven and his goons got in, Andy followed and before Nick got in, he gave the signal and entered the limo.

* * *

When Nick agreed to follow Steven to the new club, the teams outside were jumping through hoops to get setup. There would be no cameras inside so a plan was maybe for slipping a phone to one of them while they are in the club that can do video.

Traci looked over at Sam as they were driving to the next club, "You ok of there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure."

* * *

By the time they were almost setup, the limo had arrived. They watched Steven and his crew along with Andy and Nick walk into the club. Nick gave the signal again saying the OP was still in play.

Steven sat down in a VIP section motioned for the waitress to come over. Andy and Nick sat down sharing a chair. They continued with the PDA to keep Steven at bay.

Nick noticed Traci sitting at the bar, he nuzzled into Andy's neck and whispered, "head to the bathroom, I am right behind you."

Andy smiled, "will you excuse me, I need to hit the ladies room." She kissed Nick and headed towards the bathroom.

Steven eyed where Andy was going. Steven motioned to his guys to stay put, "I think I am going to check out the bar, be back."

Once Steven was out of earshot, Nick stood up, "I am going to check on Andy." Steven's goons acknowledge with a head shake.

* * *

Andy walked into the bathroom, soon she saw Traci walk in. Andy looked at Traci "I love that necklace, where did you get it?"

"Oh, I got it at this cute little shop in the village. They really have some cool stuff."

Traci pulled out the cell phone and gave it to her, "check out my next purchase."

Andy pretended to go through the pictures as she read the message to her. Andy then put the phone in her bra. "Thanks I will have to go check it out and maybe take pictures so I can show my boyfriend. "

"No problem," and with that Traci left the bathroom.

Andy primped in front of the mirror and then exited the bathroom. As she excited, someone grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. Andy almost screamed until she realized it was Nick who started to kiss her, kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her body. Andy responded in kind knowing they were being watched. Andy hiked up her leg and wrapped it around Nick as he ran his hand up under her skirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steven and he was watching. By the time Nick had his head down between her breasts, Steven shook his head and walked away. Nick immediately stopped. "He got up when you did, I was afraid he was going to follow you back here and I was going to have to kill him."

Andy smirked, "Glad you had my back, you do know he asked to do a threesome before we came here."

"Yeah, I heard it hence me sticking to you like glue. "

Nick looked around, "Lets get back and get this over with."

Nick took Andy's hand and brought her back to the lounge area where Steven was. Steven smiled at Nick and Andy, "I see Nick worships you like he should."

Andy sat down on Nick's lap and laughed, "He knows what's good for him and his body."

* * *

An hour later a man approached the lounge, Steven motioned for the gentleman to sit down. Andy noticed he had a few goons around him too. The only thought that came to Andy's mind was more muscle and firepower than she wanted to deal with tonight. Andy made a mental note of the new guys name, Antonio.

Soon everyone got down to business, Steven had pulled Nick into possibly working this job and soon plans were being made. Nick motioned to Andy, "Hey, your phone keeps blowing up, who is calling you?"

Andy pulled out her phone and pretended to look at the messages. She turned on the video and recorded while she pretended to answer the text messages. "Its just my brother, he seems to think he is my keeper." Andy leaned in and kissed Nick. "I turned it off."

Nick chuckled, "Her brother Sam really doesn't like me."

Steven and Antonio laughed with him. They went back to business. Soon all was settled and Antonio left. Nick patted Andy on her leg to let him up. Andy stood up just as Steven stood up to be next to her. Steven reached for Andy's arm and pulled her a little closer to him. "If you still want to party, we can go back to my place and discuss that threesome more."

Andy smiled at him and before she could say anything Nick embraced her, "I think we will pass this time, she and I have a date with some strawberries, satin sheets and champagne, if you know what I mean." Nick started to nuzzle Andy's neck again.

Steven laughed, "That is what I like about you guys, your fun, sexy and god I love watching you grope that hot body of hers. Maybe another time."

"Catch you later guys." Steven and his goons walked out of the club. Nick sat back down, "give it about fifteen minutes and then we will head out ok." Andy nodded and sat back down on Nicks lap, sipping her drink. When enough time had passed Nick grabbed Andy's hand and headed out the door. They motioned for a cab, one pulled up and they hoped in.

Andy spoke to the cab driver, "College street and Henry please."

Nick looked around as the cab pulled away. "Rock and roll Andy."

Andy shook her head, she knew by him saying that they would have the cabbie drop them off and they would catch the rail and then call for the team to pick them up.

The cabbie pulled up to their destination, Nick paid them and they then walked to the platform. Once they got on the train, Andy texted Traci, meet us at Union station.

They got off at Union station and there sat Sam and Traci waiting for them.

"Nick opened the back door, Andy got in an scooted over and then Nick got in. Sam turned the car towards the station to debrief.

Sam refused to talk to anyone in the car. Traci, Andy and Nick talked over what happened and what was going to happen next. Andy chewed her lip watching Sam. Soon they pulled up to the station, everyone got out and Sam stopped in front of Andy. Traci motioned for Nick to come in with her. Nick quietly asked Traci, "You think it was to much for him to handle? I mean we were ten times worse on the last OP, its what got us in with Steven and Donny so quickly." Traci shook her head, "It will be fine."

Sam stepped to Andy, grabbed her waist. Andy smiled up at him, "Sam?"

He leaned in and kissed her, he kissed her so deeply and passionately to the point it made Andy weak at her knees. They broke for air, Sam put his hand in her hand and they started to walk in.

"What was that Sam?"

"Just me making sure you knew you were my one, my everything."

"Ok," Andy smiled, "lets do this debrief so I can show you just how much I missed you today. You're my it, my everything."

Sam smiled, as much as it killed him to watch the OP today, he knew Andy was his and he would be the one she went home to. "Just remember to bring that outfit home so I can enjoy it, ok?"

"Not a problem Sam, not a problem."


End file.
